Mistletoe
by KimberlyLestrange
Summary: Emma has an idea...it involves her Regina and some Mistletoe. I really don't need to say more, do I? / In Time for christmas, here is a completely fluff oneshot for Swanqueen / Rated M for suggestive adult themes


_() A requested, solemnly fluff Swanqueen story. Inspired by an idea from my friend and diamond Sammie (insta: hopesforfame ) I hope you like this fan fiction, let me know what you think in the comments and i'm always open to requests. If you want you ca check out my other swanqueen story but be warned (;_

 _Disclaimer: I own none of the characters_

 _Sorry for any spelling mistakes()_

 **Mistletoe**

-7:30am-

Regina's alarm clock went off exactly like it did every day for over 28years. What did happen today to change that well thought out routine was a certain blonde,throwing the alarm clock out of the Room with such force that it pulled the plug out of its socked and caused the constant, high pitched beeping to stop.

Emma smiled contently as the Room was back to being quiet and cuddles into the warm body that was Regina. She had her arm draped over her waist and her head just below her chest, nuzzling into her and dozing back off.

Emma was defiantly not a morning person. She could sleep through almost everything, but that alarm clock? No way! The only reason, as to why it still existed, was because she didn't use to stay the night. She normally left early in the morning, but for the last couple of weeks, she had stayed and Regina found herself waking up in the blonde's strong arms every morning.

She couldn't say that she didn't like it. On the contrary, it gave her a sense of belonging and made Regina feel loved in a way that she never expected she could feel after such a long time of spreading nothing but terror throughout the enchanted forest.

Regina still remembered that morning she woke up, cuddled into Emma as if she would drown if she ever dared to let go of her. It was the morning that Emma changed the rules of the game. It frightened Regina but it also made her immensely happy because it made her realize she could have this. That she could wake up in someone's arms and not feel so alone anymore. Regina loved her for that. For those little things she does without even realizing it that make Regina feel so so happy.

-8:30am-

Regina stirred as the sun creeped through the window and hit her eyes. She squeezed them shut before it simple had no use anymore and she had to face the blinding sun. She whimpered lightly and blinked a couple of times until she stopped seeing everything in such a blur.

"Regina-" she hears the soft groan of Emma and grins lightly, looking at her side just in time to watch Emma groan once more and nuzzled her head into Regina's stomach to shield her eyes from the light. She stayed completely sill and let Emma shift her weight to get comfortable once more. As soon as she was, Regina gently ran her fingers through her long blonde curls making her purr in her dozed off state. Emma was so incredibly cute, especially in the mornings.

Emma would argue on this and yes, she could be a pain in the ass when it came to waking her up, but the way she pouted and did everything in such a reluctant and rebellious way made Regina think of Henry and how much they were truly alike. It made Regina smile and place in the Emma-being-cute-catagory. Sometimes it felt as if she was taking care of two children, when she stumbled over Emma's boots once again or cleaned up after her.

Regina absentmindedly looked up to check on the time so she wouldn't be late for work but what greeted her on the night stand made her gasp.

"Emma you didn't" she growls in disbelieve, but with no anger behind her words. Regina stumbles out of bed as quick as possible and with a lot of complains coming from the slightly stirring blonde, trying to hold onto her warm body but failing miserably.

Regina follows the cord of the alarm to find the clock in the hallway and picks it up before walking over to the staircase to look at the clock on the wall, over the front door. Fuck.

"Regina, get back here!" she hears Emma whine from the bedroom and growls lightly. How could Emma possibly be so carefree all the time. "Dammit Emma, I'm gong to be late!" she hisses and quickly goes back to the bedroom to see Emma laying on her side and pouting at her when she notices that Regina wasn't coming back to bed but pulling out something to wear from her closet. Regina puts the clock back on the bedside table and pulls her hand back just in time so that Emma didn't have a chance to grab her. Oh, she knew the blonde's trikes by now.

Regina grined at her, pursing her lips mockingly before running off into the bathroom and getting her morning routine done as quick as possible. She got in the shower, dried her hair, got dressed, brushed her teeth, applied a bit of makeup and made a mental note to stop at Granny's for some coffee on her way to work. Emma had ,sure enough, crawled back under the covers and dozed off once more by the time Regina made it out of the house and to the office.

-10:12am-

Emma had finally managed to get out of bed, mostly because her phone kept vibrating on the bedside table and she couldn't pay for another phone which meet it's bitter end against the wall. So she sat up lazily in bed and pulled over her phone, yawning lightly as she squinted at the screen. A stupid grin spreads on her face when she sees who they are from. No one else but her Regina. It sounded so nice, even in her head. Her Regina.

She read through the texts carefully and never lost her grin, if anything it only grew.

"Get out of bed, Emma"

"I'm serious, Miss Swan!"

"I know that David is in the Sheriff's office today giving you a day off but that doesn't mean you get to sleep through it!"

"For crying out loud! Get up Emma! At least make yourself useful and decorate a bit. Henry will be back from the sky trip in a couple of days and I'm to busy to get anything properly done"

"Oh..and wipe that grin of your face"

Emma grins even more at the final text. Regina knew her so well. She bit her lip, contemplating on what to do now and decided that getting up and ready for the day might not be such a bad thing to do after all. Emma took her sweet time, getting ready and strolling down to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and a sandwich.

The savior took her breakfast into the living Room and sat down close to the window, to eat and watch some TV. Emma flipped through the channels and took a bite of her sandwich, when she heard some hysterical laughter from outside and couldn't help herself but to look. She smiled, watching two kids joking around and running about with mistletoe in their hands.

Wait….Mistletoe! Emma grinned. It was perfect. She jumped up so quickly, that she almost spilled her coffee and rushed to the door, grabbing the keys to her yellow bug, which Regina hated, before getting to work on her idea. Oh, this was going to be great.

-3:15pm-

Regina, finally pulled into the driveway after a long day at work. On some days she truly hated her job, this was one of them. Dealing with all the paperwork didn't bother her. It had order and everything had to be done a certain way. She liked that. But dealing with people, who were mostly just complaining so they were saying something was the most nerve-racking thing imaginable to the former queen and on some days she was just a bit short of burning them all.

Regina walked up to the front door and unlocked it before stepping inside of her home, only to be greeted by a mischievously grinning Emma, who had apparently been waiting on the stairs. Regina raises an eyebrow cautiously and looked at Emma for a moment without saying a single word before finally letting out a sigh and crossing her arms over her chest.

"what have you done?" she asks bluntly and Emma frowns jokingly and in the most adorable way imaginable.

"Nothing" she says with an innocent smile, but failed miserably on the innocent part. Regina followed Emma's gaze up and over their heads to a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, before looking at Emma for eye contact once more "You hung up mistletoe?" she asks with pursed lips, positive that Emma had done something besides hang up a single mistletoe, that made her grin like that. Emma nodded lightly and moved closer, placing her hands on Regina's waist.

"You know what that means right" she pours seductivey and Regina couldn't help but smile lightly, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the saviors lips. There was that undeniable spark again. The one she always felt around Emma and could never get tired off.

Regina pulled away lightly and gently caressed her cheek with her fingers. "Such and idiot" she teases playfully and pecks her pouting lips once more before pulling free and heading to the kitchen. She didn't even make it through the door before she felt strong hands on her waist, pushing her back against the door frame and kissing her again, but passionately this time. Regina gasped lightly, before melting into Emma's touch and replying the kiss with just as much passion as she received. When they had to break apart for air, she was panting lightly and Emma grinned looking up. Regina did the same to spot another mistletoe. She roles her eyes, pecking Emma's lips shortly before pulling away and going to the fridge, because she was starving to be honest.

"Really Emma?!" she cursed, a moment after spotting a mistletoe, hanging in the fridge and sure enough it was only a short moment after that before she could feel herself being pushed up agisnt the refrigerator and let out a gasp.

"Yes, really" Emma whispered with a sly grin and pressed another kiss to her lips. Regina smiled lightly into the kiss and pulled away after a short moment, not truly able to stay irritated with the blonde who gave her so much happiness.

"You know, I'm still mad at you for almost making be late this morning" she points out with a light frown and Emma tries to look as innocent as possible.

That didn't last long as Emma giggled lightly and bit her lower lip, gently drawing patterns on her lover's hips "I know….that's why I hung up mistletoe" she grins childlike and Regina couldn't help the smile as she rolled her eyes.

"God you're such a lovable idiot" she whispers teasingly, pecking her lips.

-6:30pm-

it was incredible hard to go through her daily routine because Emma truly did hung up mistletoe everywhere. They were on the ceiling, in cabinets, on the stairs, Regina could swear that she had put a few in some of the books in the study. She rolled her eyes as she spotted the same grinning blonde, sitting on the stairs once again.

"Don't you dare say it" she warned, sick of hearing the name of that, by now, annoying piece of decoration. Emma grinned and stood up, shaking her head and kissing Regina lovingly. Regina couldn't help herself and even though she was truly annoyed by now, she couldn't help but melt into her soft and loving touch. Emma was so incredibly addicting and Regina was hooked.

"You know, if you spend half the time, you need to do stuff like this, you could have accomplished so much more by now" she points out as she leans her forehead against Emma's.

The savior only smiled and shrugged lightly "possibly, but it wouldn't have been half as much fun" she whispers and takes a few steps back, pulling the mayor along by her slender waist and up the stairs.

Regina followed effortlessly and stared into those green eyes with nothing but love and slight confusion. Emma had to admit that she always did find her cute when she was confused. It made her look vulnerable and out of her convert zone, since she couldn't be in control of the situation in that moment.

"What are you up to now, Emma?" she asks cautiously, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Emma who simply replied with an attempt at an innocent smile. Long story short, she failed at that.

Emma had led the slightly taller brunet into the bedroom and watched the confusion fade away as she kissed her, still crimson red, lips once more. Emma swiftly pushed her back onto the bed by her shoulders and gently straddled her tiny waist, careful not to put all of her weight on Emma kissed her and lightly bit down on her lower lip, she ran her fingers up her sides, causing a stifled moan to escape those truly intoxicating lips. Emma pulled away lightly and stared down at those dark brown eyes in which you could simply get lost. She grinned. She just grinned and Regina was confused once again, as to what she could possible have done now, until she sees it.

"You must be kidding me" she breaths out in disbelief, looking at the ceiling which was covered entirely and nothing but mistletoe.

 _() thank you for reading! ()_


End file.
